


Father And Son

by threepios



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: That's it, thanks leon, that's the fic, they fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios
Summary: Han takes Ben to go fishing, hoping that they could rekindled their bond as father and son.
Relationships: Han Solo & Ben Solo
Kudos: 8





	Father And Son

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write. I do nOT want to do homework. No one does a real struggle like me. Anyway, this is just soft dad Han and a struggling Ben so, yeah. Enjoy.

**19 ABY**

**LAKE COLDYERN**

Four hours. Four hours they had sat near the lake and had only exchanged a few words. It was awkward and the long silences just made Han Solo long for a scream. It wasn't anything against his son, Han loved his son more than anything— he'd just about do anything for Ben too. The thing was that it had been a while since Han and Ben got. . .well, Han and Ben time. The last time was when he was 10-years-old and just around the time Leia and Han sent him off to Luke's little school for little Jedi. It was one of the hardest things Han had ever done; sending his son away and not being able to comfort him or aid him in any of his troubles. Han could still remember when he came home one day, Luke and Leia sat at the dinner table. 

" _Han, sit down_." Leia's soft voice called him over. It wasn't like the other times, not her forcing him to sit down and have dinner, not her warning him that he was on thin ice. No. This was them facing the bitter truth of the future. Of course, he obliged and glanced between the twins in front of him. They had formed this weird bond over the years, it grew even weirder once they found out they were twins. 

Han had grown sick of the silence and glances between blonde and brunette. " _Well, don't keep me waiting_." He had said. 

Leia stared at Luke and the Jedi Master sighed, looking to Han with soft eyes. Luke wasn't really ever one to lie the smuggler and Han was really hoping he wouldn't start now. " _Han. . .have you noticed any changes in Ben? Behavior, mood_?" Luke questioned, obviously leading up to something more. 

Han frowned, glancing at Leia with worry but she wouldn't dare meet his eyes. " _Uh, no. Not really. What's this about? He get in some type of fight?_ " Han watched and listened as Leia pinched the bridge of her nose and sniffled. " _Hey, what's got you all worked up about._ "

" _Ben's gotten erratic, Han. Leia says you guys can't handle him anymore._ " Luke finally told his best friend and brother-in-law. Han paled considerably. The Jedi leaned forward, staring at them both sympathetically. " _I've agreed to take Ben in, with Leia's permission._ " 

Han could remember his heart dropping. Confusion clouding his mind. Had he not been a good father? The fact that he couldn't even take care of his own son. He was a failure. Han had faced this fact many times before but now it was just a blow to the heart. He had been so busy running, so busy being Han Solo the smuggler and not being a father to his son. Luke had continued to talk, explaining how the Force would manifest in different ways. Yet the words from before are all that rang in his ears. Luke would take Ben, teach him how to be a Jedi, then Han would miss out on his teen years. The formative years— so he's heard. Han's eyes dragged to Leia who watched her husband with tearfully eyes. His own begged the question: ' _Why, why would you do this?_ ' and her face gave the answer ' _We failed him._ ' 

Luke had respectfully asked Han's point of view. Yet, of course, Han didn't have a _right_ to have a point of view. He knew nothing of the Force— hell, he didn't even really believe all that— and he hadn't been there for Ben in the first place. Why should he be involved with this? Han silently agreed, waving a hand and giving a grumble in response as he ponder his own point of view. He had seen what the Jedi had done to Luke, the guy lost a hand! He also had spoken with Han about his own struggle against the "Dark Side". Just. . .what could a smuggler do for his Force Sensitive son? 

"I hate this," Ben suddenly spoke, breaking Han from his thoughts. Han looked over, grunting in confusion. Ben looked over and met his father's eyes for the first time in hours. "The silence. I hate it. We've been sitting here for hours, in silence, no fish are here." 

Han rubbed his eyes, looking toward the sky. "Well, if you talk then none of the fish will want to come around." He answered his son's complaints smoothly. 

Ben shot his father a look, one he had seen from Leia many of times. He stared for a long and hard moment then scoffed and fell back against the moist grass. "You sound just like Uncle Luke. ' _If you continue to talk and distract yourself, then you'll never connect to the Force.'_ " He mocked the Jedi's ever deepening and olden voice. 

Han shot up straight, shooting him a look. "Don't compare me to that old man, I don't sound that boring!" He protested, whining. 

Ben smirked, shrugging. "You're the one whose been fishing for _four hours_ in _silence_ , pops." He mocked. "That is a very Uncle Luke thing to do." 

Han rolled his eyes, slumping in his chair. "What do you know?" He muttered to himself, slightly amused yet kinda peeved. Was he really as boring as one of Luke's lessons? If so, age really has rotten Han's brain. He decided to engage in another conversation. "Have you made any friends?"

Ben's face darkened and he sighed, closing his eyes. "No, not really. The kids don't like me. They're scared of me." He picked at the ground, working his jaw. "Uncle Luke just says it's because I brood too much."

"You are your mother's son after all." Han teased softly, trying to lighten the mood. 

Ben's eyes shot open and he sat back up. "Why are we doing this, dad?" He now stood and glared at Han. "I mean, you haven't talked to me in years now you just pop by and whisk me away for fishing? I don't buy it." He snapped. 

Han stared up at him, "Ben. . .I really did just want to see you. I did miss you."

"Well, you should've thought about missing me before you sent me away!" Ben snapped, turning on his heel and starting in the direction of the _Falcon_. 

To Han's dismay— and failure — he was alone. Again. 

And Ben Solo was one step closer to the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be soft and then two minutes in I changed my mind. I really took the L in writing something soft. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
